


The Princess, The King and The Commander

by ransomdrysdcle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Enemies to Lovers, Established Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Grounder Octavia Blake, I'm Bad At Tagging, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Protective Bellamy Blake, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransomdrysdcle/pseuds/ransomdrysdcle
Summary: The dropship carrying The 100 sustained severe damages on its way to the ground, dividing the two levels. The 100 were divided into two and they were no longer just kids that fell from the sky.* Updates every Friday!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 are sent to the Ground, but things don't go as planned.

Clarke Griffin, the daughter of a privileged; she didn’t expect to find herself in the SkyBox ever, but after what her father did, and what she knew about The Ark, it was inevitable. The moment that lever was pulled, floating her father, a pit formed in Clarke’s stomach and a voice in her head, two things that she couldn’t get rid of, no matter how hard she tried. The voice repeated the same thing to her everyday; ‘you’re going to die the moment you turn 18.’

The door slams open and two Guards walk into Clarke’s solitary room. She was drawing, as usual, it was her coping mechanism. Her head whips up and fear fills her eyes. Today was the day, but that’s not possible because she still has one month left. 30 whole days.

“Prisoner 319, face the wall.” She stands up, her knees shaking and turns around.

“What is this?” Her voice is trembling.

“Quiet.” A feeble attempt to make herself feel better about this whole thing. “Hold out your right arm.” Clarke turns around to see one of the guards pulling a wristband out of a black box.

“No, no, it’s not my time, I still have another month!” She tries to reason, there must have been some kind of mistake. The guard unclasps the wristband, revealing short needles, intended to be pierced into the arm.

“Hold out your arm.” The guard says again with his robotic voice.

“No, please no! There’s been a mistake, if you could just check-“ She gets cut off with the static of the stun baton.

“Take off your watch.” The guard takes a step closer to her.

“No! It was my father’s.” Almost instinctively, she holds her wrist close to her heart, her brows furrowed with worry.

“Take it off!” The guard takes another step and attempts to grab her wrist. She jerks back and pushes her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her and locking the guards in. Guards from other rooms surround her, leaving her with no escape. Amidst all of this chaos, a woman walks past the guards and straight to Clarke.

“Clarke, stop!” Abby Griffin, Clarke’s mother.

“Mom? Mom!” She embraces her mother and breaks down in her arms. “What’s going on? They’re killing us all, aren’t they?” Abby lets go of the hug and grabs Clarke by the shoulders. “Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you.”

“Clarke, you’re not being executed. You’re being sent to the ground. All 100 of you.”

“What? But it’s not safe. And, we get reviewed at 18!” Tears begin to form in her eyes. It was at this moment that it hit her, she was going to die today of radiation poisoning.

“Rules have changed, this gives you a chance to live.” Clarke takes in a breath. The ground was safe, or at least, that’s what the Chancellor thought. “Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you, too. I love you so much.” Abby pulls her into a hug once again. A guard raises his gun to shoot Clarke with a tranquilizer dart. She collapses onto her mother and they both fall to the floor with her slowly losing consciousness. “Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth.”

—

Clarke’s eyes flutter open and immediately, a sharp pain strikes her on her forehead. She winces and looks around, seeing Wells sitting next to her.

“Welcome back-“ Wells greets her with a smile but is quickly cut off.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rage fills Clarke to the brim. This boy was the cause of her father’s death and she hadn’t forgotten that, despite the year spent in solitary. Wells lets out sigh; he didn’t expect her to forgive him, but he didn’t expect her to be this cold either. In fact, he didn’t really know what to expect.

“When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you.” He averts eye contact to instead look at the wall across from them. Clarke feels her back stiffen and she grabs her seatbelt with a grip so tight her knuckles turn white.

“Are you serious? You… came for me? After everything you did, you came for me?” She can feel her voice getting louder, and the eyes of the other delinquents burning into her back.

“Clarke-“

“No, Wells. You don’t get to come for me, not after what happened.” She looks away from him and turns her attention to the giant screen in front of them, waiting for something to happen.

“I’m sorry.” Wells says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You don’t get to be sorry.” The screen flickers on and a man who looks like an aged Wells walks onto the screen, looking at notes in his hands.

“Go float yourself, Jaha!” A delinquent shouts from behind Clarke. She turns around to face him.

“Shut up and listen. We’re going to the Ground and we have no idea what to expect. This is our best bet.” Clarke sighs and turns back around in her chair.

“Everybody, look! The Princess is defending her future father-in-law!” Clarke’s jaw clenches and she grits her teeth together.

“I’m not dating Wells, and I’m not a Princess.” The dropship bursts into laughter. Her cheeks begin to turn a light pink with embarrassment.

“Hey! Can you just be quiet?” A small girl across from Clarke looks her straight in the eye. “We all know she’s a privileged. Now, unlike you dumbasses, I actually want to survive, so stop talking and let me listen.”

“Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now.” The man on the screen begins to speak. “You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.” The screen freezes and the dropship begins to shake, jostling everyone around.

“What was that?” The girl from before asks, but this time, her eyes have darkened and her leg is bouncing.

“Probably just turbulence, we’ll be okay.” The boy next to her places his hand on her knee and stops the leg from bouncing. “See? It’s stopped.”

“Spacewalker’s getting it with the Girl Under The Floor!” A voice shouts from deep in the ship. The nervous girl moves the Spacewalker’s hand off her knee.

“You’re the person that wasted three months of oxygen after your illegal spacewalk.” Clarke’s eyes flit to his, and he looks away, not making eye contact.

“I go by Finn.” She shakes her head in disappointment.

“You know the Ark is dying right?” Clarke raises her voice so everyone hears her, they need to hear her. “They won’t survive after the next three months up there. We’re the last remaining humans ever and we’re about to go extinct if we don’t take up this second chance that we’ve got.” She looks to the floor as murmurs begin to fill the room.

“Something’s wrong. Our parachutes should be deployed by now.” Wells frantically begins to feel around and under his seat.

“It’s fine. This ship is over a 100 years old, it’s just a little slow.” Finn says. Wells whips his head up as the ship gains speed.

“We’re going to crash.” Wells pauses. “Everybody strap in, and hold on to your seats as tight as you can. If you want to make it, you’ll have to listen. Listen for my voice once we land-“

“Jaha junior, you’re not in charge here. I don’t think people want to listen to you.” The Girl Under The Floor speaks. “If anyone is in charge here, it’s the Princess.” She uses her head to nod towards Clarke. “I trust her, not you.” Wells’ lips form a thin line and he looks to Clarke.

“What do you want to do, Princess?” She looks up to him, eyebrows raised.

“Okay.” Clarke takes a breath, steadying her voice. “If we’re going to crash, we have to brace for impact. So, like Wells said, hold on tight. And when we land, listen for my voice. We’ll be okay.” Everyone nods, accepting her as their leader. She’s the best they’ve got, right? The dropship continues to gain speed, causing it to shake. “We’ll be okay.” She whispers under her breath, closing her eyes after taking one last look at the people around her, memorizing faces. “We’ll be okay.”

The ship continues towards the ground and a deafening ripping sound can be heard from above them, sending a vibration through the entire ship. Clarke’s eyes open and she looks up.

“The second floor. It’s being torn apart from the ship.” She attempts to talk over the noise but fails. Her eyes quickly scan the room and she notices that there are only 50 people here, the rest were up there. “Wells!” She shouts to get his attention. He turns to her with tears welling. “There were people up there! Do you think they’re okay?”

“I don’t know, Clarke! We’ll talk about this when we land!” He turns away from her and leans his head on the seat, eyes closed once again.

“We’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” Clarke closes her eyes once again to calm herself and braces for impact. As the ship nears the ground, the turbulence increases, bouncing the delinquents up and down in their seats.

“Brace yourselves!” Finn shouts.

The ship lands with a loud thud on the ground; the impact causes people to hit their head on their seats. Slowly, the machine hum fades away and they are left in complete silence.

“Everyone okay?” Clarke manages to squeak out.

“No! He’s hurt!” The girl from before shouts, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and walking over to a boy laying on his side on the floor.

“Jasper.” Clarke unbuckles her seatbelt, not taking her eyes off Jasper and runs over to him. She kneels beside him and rolls him over. Bright, fresh blood runs down his temple. “Shit. Um.. Okay, first thing we need to do is stop the bleeding and clean the wound. How did he get hurt?” She asks as she check for his pulse; she places two fingers on his carotid artery.

“He took off his seatbelt right before the really loud noise started.” Another boy stands up from his seat, his eyes filled with worry.

“Monty, right?” The boy nods. “His pulse is weak but it’s there. He’ll be okay.” Clarke looks up to Monty and nods. “Finn, I need you to get to the first aid kit.” Finn gets out of his seat and runs to the back of ship, where a green box covered in dust is nailed to the wall. He opens it, grabs the black bag and runs back to Clarke.

“Got it. What do you need?” He kneels down next to her and opens the bag next to him.

“Give me an alcohol wipe- actually no, don’t do that, we’ll need to save it for later incase someone gets more severe injuries. Um…” Clarke pauses and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Clarke? We need to do something.” The girl says, her eyes flitting between Jasper and Finn. Clarke exhales and looks at Finn.

“I need a piece of gauze to stop the bleeding.” Finn nods and takes the scissors. He rummages through the bag to find the gauze and starts cutting. “Not too big a piece! I don’t want to waste it.” He hold out the gauze for Clarke to take.

“You, what’s your name?” She looks to the girl.

“Octavia Blake.”

“Okay, Octavia, I need you to hold this in place for me and apply pressure.” Clarke takes the gauze from Finn and places it on Jasper’s forehead. She uses her palm to push the gauze down on the wound, absorbing all the blood. “Got it?” Octavia nods and places her palm to stop the bleeding, just like Clarke had shown her. Clarke moves towards the kit and begins to look for something to hold the wound shut.

“What are you looking for?” Monty asks in a mousy voice, his hands rubbing together.

“Butterfly bandages, ideally. If not, then some tape to hold down the gauze.” She finally finds a light blue box with butterfly bandages labelled on it. “Perfect.”

“Butterfly bandages?” Monty’s eyes narrow as he watches Clarke, she nods in response. Jasper’s eyes slowly flutter open, and he squints at the harsh light on the ceiling.

“Clarke, he’s waking up.” Octavia’s eyes widen and she looks to Clarke for guidance.

“Jasper, hi. Welcome back. I’m going to need you to hold still, okay?” Clarke runs her fingers through his hair, calming him down. “Octavia, you can lift the gauze up now.” Clarke opens up the box and takes out a strip, kneeling over Jasper. She places the bandage down, closing the wound. “This should hold.”

“Is that it?” Monty asks, his lips curled into a tight smile at Jasper.

“For now, yes. If he’s concussed, the symptoms will show over the next two days, we’ll deal with that if we get there.” Clarke packs everything back in the bag and zips it up. “Okay, let’s get Jasper sitting up on a seat.” Monty and Finn place Jaspers arms around their shoulders and lift him up, placing him on an empty seat. Octavia slowly backs away from the group of people surrounding Jasper and quietly walks to the lever controlling the door. She places a hand on it and takes a breath.

“For Bellamy.” She whispers.

“Octavia, no! Don’t pull that down. The air could be toxic.” Clarke stands up from the floor and walks over to her.

“Princess, if the air is toxic, we’re dead anyway. I’m opening these doors.” Clarke takes a breath. This was it. The moment they’ve all been waiting for.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally writing after a long time so a kudos and a comment would be nice, just so I have the motivation to keep going, thank you!


	2. Haihefa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 8 months after the dropship landing. 
> 
> Translations of the Trigedasleng spoken will be written under the dialogue in bold.

The light of the sun seeps in through the thin and raggedy curtains, shining a bright light on the bed where Clarke is laying down. Her eyes slowly open and she winces as she adjusts to the light. She sits up and slides her legs over, letting them dangle just above the ground.

“Kampa!” Her voice sounds out through the room. The latch for the door can be heard unlocking and a timid girl enters. She keeps her eyes looking at the floor, not daring to look Clarke in the eye. “Tel Heda Ai ste stomba raun en Ai na laik ouder dena.”

**“Servant!” “Tell the Commander that I am awake and I will be out soon.”**

“Sha, Hainofi.” Before Clarke can correct her, the girl bows her head and takes small but quick backwards steps out of the door.

**Yes, Princess.**

Clarke lets out a breath and runs her fingers through her hair. Another day, another way of figuring out how to keep everyone alive. She drops herself on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. She lets her train of thought wander, and she begins to question what happened to the 50 people on the second level of the dropship. The chance they might have died haunts her every night since they landed.

“Hey, Princess. You did good today, we all made it out alive. Everyone has settled in for the night, I think it’s time you do too.” Octavia leaned against the dropship door. Clarke sat by the fire, pulling out grass from the ground and throwing it into the fire pit. She doesn’t turn around to look at Octavia. Clarke’s shoulders slumped as she looked into the trees.

“Do you think they’re alive?” Octavia raised an eyebrow and began to walk toward her. “The others. There were supposed to be a hundred of us.” Clarke finally turned to look and finds Octavia stood behind her.

“I don’t know. But wherever they are, you can’t worry about them. They’re not your responsibility.” Octavia stepped over the log and sat down on it, her elbows resting on her knees.

“But they are my responsibility.” Clarke looked down again, picking at the grass once more. “What if they’re alive and out there? Then what?”

“We can’t do anything to help them.” Octavia placed a hand on Clarke’s knee. “If they’re somehow alive, they’ll survive. They will make it. But you can’t worry yourself over this, because right now, you have 49 people counting on you to lead them.” Clarke looked into Octavia’s eyes.

“I can’t. I can’t stop worrying because we can do things to help, we can send out search parties-“

“Clarke, stop. I’m not going to let you do this to yourself. Let’s get to bed. We can talk again in the morning.”

A knock at the door causes Clarke to come back to reality.

“Come in.” She calls. She sits up as the latch once again opens and Finn walks in.

“Hey. You doing okay?” He walks over to her and sits down on the bed.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Ready for today?” Clarke thinks about everything the 50 have been through; it has all lead to this day.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She could feel her stomach twisting in anticipation. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

—

As Clarke walks down the hallway, she sees Octavia waiting at the end of it, with Lincoln by her side.

“Octavia. Hey. How are you feeling? Better?” Clarke stops when she reaches her and begin to examine her arm.

“Still healing. Hurts like a bitch. But I’ll be okay.” Clarke lifts the bandage off her bicep to reveal a deep, bright red gash. Octavia winces and turns to look at Lincoln, who places a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s healing well. I knew I should’ve saved those stitches.” Clarke begins to wrap the cloth bandage around the arm, careful not to put too much pressure.

“It’s okay. I’ll be cauterizing it later today anyway, can’t keep it open like this for too long.” Clarke gives Octavia a thin smile, and turns to Lincoln.

“You doing okay too?”

“I’m fine. You really don’t have to check up on me.” Clarke smirks and a grin begins to form on Octavia’s face.

“Oh, but I do. Come on, open up and let me see.” Her weight shifts as she places her hands on her hips, waiting for Lincoln to obey.

“You’re not getting out of this, Linc. I had to go through it, so you do too.” Octavia raises her eyebrows at her counterpart.

“Hey! I am not that bad!” Clarke puts on a fake scowl and Octavia lets out a chuckle.

“Well…” Octavia begins to speak.

“Okay, thats it, Lincoln, lift up your shirt and let me examine you!” Clarke says, a slight twinge of whining in her voice.

“Clarke, you need to go see Lexa now. I’ll wait in your room for you to check, okay?” Lincoln says, his face becoming more serious, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Okay. But make sure you’re there, I don’t want it getting infected!” Clarke raises her eyebrows and then lets out a breath. “I’ve got this. Octavia, you coming with?”

“Yeah.” She murmurs and kisses Lincoln goodbye. Clarke walks up to the doors and Octavia follows, standing to her right and a step behind. Clarke knocks on the double doors. The doors swing open and a man on the left begins speaking.

“Hainofi kom Skaikru-“ Clarke quickly rushes to correct the man.

**“Skaikru’s Princess-“**

“Klark kom Skaikru ste ku.” She murmurs.

**“Clarke of the Skypeople is fine.”**

“Moba, Hainofi, ba Heda don biyo ai souda tag yu Hainofi.” Clarke nods hesitantly, not used to this power. The man clears his throat. “Hainofi kom Skaikru en Okteivia kom Skaikru, Heda.”

**“Sorry, Princess, but the Commander said that I must call you Princess.” “Skaikru’s Princess and Octavia of the Skypeople, Commander.”**

“Thank you, Rys. You may leave us.” A woman’s voice sounds of the head of the room. She sits atop a throne made out of thick sticks of wood, and next to her stands a bald man.

“Lexa-“ Clarke begins to speak but is cut off by the bald man.

“That’s Heda to you.” Lexa raises her hand, stopping the man from speaking.

“Titus, enough.” Titus clenches his jaw. The distrust he has in Clarke can be seen in his darkening eyes. Clarke looks to Titus and begins to speak.

“Heda, I know you called me here about something else, but I wanted to talk to you about the segregation between Skaikru and the Grounders.” Her eyes flit back to Lexa’s. “I know that we are new to the coalition, and that we reigned chaos when we first arrived on Earth, but I truly believe that we can live together in peace if the citizens of Polis take us in.” She takes a few steps forward toward Lexa.

“Not today, Clarke. I called you here because I met Haihefa kom Skaikru and he wasn’t very welcoming. If I knew any better, I would say he doesn’t want to be a part of the coalition.”

“Haihefa? But, we don’t have a King.” Clarke pauses and Lexa’s eyes widen. “Who did you meet, Lexa?” Clarke raises her voice to get her attention but fails. “Lexa!” She stands up, completely ignoring Clarke.

“Titus, hon op Belomi kom Skaikru, nau!” Her voice echoes off the walls and she pushes her way past Octavia and to a door at the back of the room.

**“Titus, find Bellamy of the Skypeople, now!”**

“Bellamy?” Octavia mutters, her eyes wandering the room. Could it be possible that he was alive? Could it be possible that he was even on Earth? No, he wasn’t a delinquent, that’s not possible. Clarke hears the murmur and turns to look at the girl.

“You know him?” It finally dawned on Clarke, the other 50, the other half of the 100, they survived.

“He’s… He’s my brother.” In all their time together, Clarke had never hear Octavia stutter or pause like that. There was a pain in her voice, she had moved on, and now it was all coming back to her.

It was night; only a few days after the landing, and the camp was quiet, except for a soft sniffling sound coming from the trees. Octavia was sat against one, facing away from the camp and into the woods. Her heart was hurting, she had lost her brother, her only family. He was gone, just like that. She could feel the sobs build up in the back of her throat and couldn’t stop herself from curling up, her knees to her chest. Every part of her body shook, wracked with sobs. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn’t end, and all she though about was the day she last saw him. She was scared, angry. She didn’t even tell him that she loved him. And now she was down here and he was up there. If what Clarke was saying is true, and the Ark is dying, there’s no doubt that he was dead. The tears were free-flowing down Octavia’s face but she just couldn’t stop. She had lost her brother. The only person who truly loved her. She rocked herself in an attempt to calm down; she felt the rough bark of the tree scratching her back, even through her shirt. Her breath started to get heavy, she needed to calm down. She steadied herself using the tree, leaning against it once more. She took a deep breath in and wiped the tears from her face using her sleeves. She looked into the night sky through a clearing in the trees.

“I love you, big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) It's much shorter than the first, but I truly love how it turned out, especially with the flashbacks. It's been a while since I've written them, so leave any feedback you may have in the comments! And, yes, I used actual Trigedasleng for this, and it took me ages to put together each sentence. If you have any feedback for how the dialogue is translated (in terms of formatting), you can leave that in the comments as well. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of the plot so far!


	3. Take Care of Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the previous two, let me know if you guys like this length more; if you do, I'll continue with it! 
> 
> Like the last chapter, Trigedasleng translations will be in bold under the dialogue.

“You have a brother?” Clarke looks to Octavia, who has sunk to her knees on the floor.

“Um.. Yeah. An older brother.” Her face is completely blank and she stares at the wall behind Clarke.

“An older brother? How did he get down here?” Clarke kneels down to her level.

“I don’t know, Clarke! I have no clue! I moved on, I accepted that I wasn’t going to see him again but here he is.” She pauses as she looks the Princess in the eye; her voice drops to a whisper. “And I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel. I’m happy that I get to see him… but he’s completely against what we stand for, he doesn’t want an alliance with the Grounders like we do. I just… I don’t know.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Clarke places a hand on Octavia’s arm. “It’s okay that you don’t know.” She guides her to standing up and walks her over to the benches at the back of the room. “Why don’t you tell me about him? You’ll feel better that way. Only if you want to.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Octavia takes a breath before continuing. “Bellamy is seven years older than me. He was my mom’s first child. When she had me, she had to keep it a secret. She gave birth in our room, she wasn’t even allowed to go to Medical, Clarke. She went through labour with seven year old Bellamy by her side. After delivering me, she didn’t have the strength to stay awake so she handed me over to him and said ‘your sister, your responsibility.’ He named me Octavia after the mythology tales that my mom used to tell. I had never stepped out of our room until I was 16, I was the Girl Under The Floor up until then. Bellamy had taken me to the Unity Day masquerade party. I saw the moon rise for the first time, Clarke. After 16 years, I had finally seen the moon rise.” Octavia’s breath catches and she looks up at the ceiling to avoid tears falling.

“Octavia, look at me.” Clarke waits for a reaction. “Octavia. We’re not up there anymore. That isn’t your life anymore.” She grabs Octavia’s hand and squeezes.

“I’m sorry.” She finally looks back down to Clarke.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” A beat. They sit in silence for a moment, with Clarke’s hands still intertwined with Octavia’s. “We should get back to Lincoln and Finn. We have to tell them about what happened.” Clarke has no idea what this feels like, to have a sibling, to have lost them like this and then have back all of sudden and for them to be a different person. Octavia gives a small nod and they both stand up, leave the throne room and head back down the hallway to Clarke’s room. They walk inside to find Finn and Lincoln sitting at opposite ends, on the bed, both zoned out.

“Boys?” Clarke asks softly. They both snap their heads up; Lincoln immediately stands up and envelopes Octavia in a hug. They were extremely close, one could only hope to have a relationship like their’s. They had met in the early months of the landing, after Octavia had wandered from camp.

“Hey, Monty! I’m going out, I’ll be back soon.” Octavia shouted as she crossed the camp border. Monty looked up from the fire he was building.

“Octavia, wait! At least take some…” Monty called after her, but realized that she wasn’t listening; his shoulders slumped and his voice softened, “…thing to keep you safe.” He sighed and continued with his work, she’d be back soon anyway.

As soon as she stepped outside the camp line, Octavia felt as if she was in a different world. The plants seemed greener and the sky seemed brighter, and the air… The air felt fresher. She began to walk through the trees, not following a distinct path but taking care to remember the way back to camp. Every two or three trees that she passed, she marked with chalk. She continued to walk, uninterested in what was on the ground, and more focused on the sky and the trees around her. Her fall was unexpected, her footing slipped over wet mud and she went rolling down the hill. With no control over her body, Octavia let out scream and pulled her elbows close to her chest, her hair flailing all over her face. Her body landed at the bottom of the hill with a thud. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she shut them with no resistance.

When her eyes opened, she was in pitch black and couldn’t see anything. She tried to move her hands but to no avail. _Shit_. _I should’ve listened to Monty._ As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Octavia began to notice her surroundings. Leaves covered the ground, providing cushioning. Shelves had been carved into the rock walls and drawings were painted depicting a nuclear explosion. At the head of the cave, the light shifted and a shadow was cast on the wall.

“Hello?” Octavia pushed the words out of her mouth, her voice croaky. A man walked in and up to her. She watched him. She should be scared, why wasn’t she scared? He kneeled down and gently grabbed her wrists to untie the chains holding her down.

“You’re not from The Ark, are you?” She mumbled as stared at his face; it was covered in black paint and he wore a piece of fabric over his mouth, almost like a mask.

“Do you speak English?” The man continued to untie the chains, not listening to word Octavia said.

“Well then.” She looked away from him and focused her attention on the drawings. The chains let go of her with a clanking sound; she pulled her wrists close to her stomach. As she does, she winced. Her eyes wandered down and she noticed her arms were covered in bruises and scratches.

“I must have gone through a rough fall, huh?” She chuckles. The man watched her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and leaned her cheek against it.

“You saved me. Thank you.” A soft smile creeped onto her face. He quickly looked away and stood up. Octavia’s hand was still on her cheek. She moved it down and kept her eyes on the floor.

“Are you going to take me back?” She asked with a hint of optimism in her voice. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he seemed and maybe he would bring her back to camp. The man showed no response. Instead, he picked up a bottle from a shelf and walked over to Octavia. He took her hand in his and held it out. Single-handedly, he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto her hand.

“What are-“ She was quickly cut off by the searing pain the liquid was causing; a yelp of pain escaped from her mouth. She sucked a breath in through her gritted teeth. “What. Are. You. Doing.” She managed to form words through the agonizing pain. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. She moved her head away and turned to look at the wall. The liquid burned, she had never felt a pain like this before. All of a sudden, it stopped. The man rubbed his hand down her arm, wiping away any remnants.

“What did you do?” She looked to him, a tear running down her cheek. “You know it hurt, right?” The man chuckled.

“You do understand me.” She paused. “Asshole.” The man laughed again.

“You’re welcome.” He finally spoke in a deep, gruff voice. A smile began to creep onto Octavia’s face once again.

Lincoln’s hugs were big, and he would squeeze you tight, like he was never going to let go. Those are the best type of hugs.

“What happened?” Finn stands up and walks over to the trio.

“You remember the people that were on the second level of the dropship?”

“What about them?” Finn’s brows furrow as he begins to realize what has happened.

“They lived.” Clarke walks through the group and to the bed. “They lived and they don’t want an alliance with the Grounders.” She shuts her eyes and rubs her temples. “Lexa’s looking for their leader now, his name is Bellamy.”

“Sounds like an douchey name.” Finn attempts to comfort Clarke.

“Hey! That’s my brother!” Octavia finally steps out of Lincoln’s hug.

“Sorry.” A mumble escapes from Finn’s mouth.

“Your brother?” Lincoln looks to Octavia, worry filling his eyes. She nods and sighs.

“I don’t even know how he got down here. He wasn’t a delinquent, he shouldn’t be here.” She shakes her head. She walks to the bed and sits down next to Clarke. “I just.. don’t know.” Clarke’s lips form a thin smile as she places a hand on Octavia’s knee.

“So, what now?” Finn asks.

“I’ll go to meet him. See what he thinks.” Clarke looks out of the window. “Hopefully, we can come up with some sort of truce?” Finn nods.

“That sounds like a good plan. Do you want us to be there?” Lincoln asks, his arms crossed.

“I think Octavia and I will be okay. Thank you, though.”

—

Clarke and Octavia once again find themselves standing at the double doors. Clarke knocks and Rys, the man from earlier opens the door.

“Hainofi kom Skaikru en Okteivia kom Skaikru.” He announces. They walk into the room and Rys shuts the doors behind them.

“Lexa.” Clarke looks to her and smiles. Lexa returns the smile and stands up from her seat, walking over to Clarke.

“Clarke. I have sent Titus to get Bellamy. They should be here any moment now.” The room waits in silence. Octavia’s breathing starts to become shallower and Clarke notices. This was the first time that Octavia was going to see Bellamy in eight months. She had moved on and was ready to continue her life without him.

“Hey. You’ll be okay.” She whispers to Octavia as she grabs her hand and squeezes. After a while, a knock is heard at the door. Rys opens the doors and Titus walks in, with two men walking behind him.

“Belomi en Naythin kom Skaikru.” Rys takes his leave and shuts the doors behind him. Octavia’s head whips up.

“Bell?” She looks directly into his eyes, her vision getting blurry.

“O?” Bellamy didn’t seem to notice her until now. The hand originally kept on his gun dropped. Octavia lets go of Clarke’s hand and begins to walk over to him, but is quickly stopped by Lexa’s voice.

“Okteivia kom Skaikru, yu nou na teik noda step op.” Lexa grabs her arm and stops her from moving.

**“Octavia of the Skypeople, you will not take another step.”**

“Heda, beja. Em laik bro.” Octavia looks to Clarke, pleading with her eyes. She shakes her head.

**“Commander, please. He’s my brother.”**

“Okteivia, sen in gon Heda. Ai get in em yun bro, ba em nou bilaik skaikru.” Clarke could feel Octavia’s pain. Octavia’s face drops and she takes a step back.

**“Octavia, listen to the Commander. I know he’s your brother, but he isn’t Skaikru.”**

“Okteivia, shoun oso.” Lexa lets go of Octavia’s arm as she steps back into place. Bellamy hand finds his gun once again.

**“Octavia, introduce us.”**

“Bellamy, this is the Commander.” Octavia pauses and points to Lexa. “And this is Clarke. She leads all of us from the Ark.” She turns to look at Clarke. “She’s also my best friend.” Clarke smiles and looks down. Bellamy looks at both, Lexa and Clarke.

“So.” A beat. “How did you survive down here?” He asks, crossing arms and shifting his weight.

“Well, I suppose the same way you did. We pulled through.” Clarke raises an eyebrow. She had never met Bellamy before, but from what she’s heard from Octavia, she’s willing to give him a chance, he seemed like a good guy.

“How did you get away from the people on The Ark?” The boy standing behind Bellamy asks.

“Nathan, right?” Octavia tilts her head to the side. “Bell told me all about you on The Ark.” She smiles.

“All good things I hope-“ He gets cut off by Clarke.

“Sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by escaping the people on The Ark?” Clarke takes a step forward.

“The bracelet you came down here wearing, what did you do with them?” She turns to look back at Octavia with her brows furrowed.

“We didn’t know what they were for, we weren’t told,” She turns to Bellamy, “We took them off as soon as we got to the ground. I assumed it was something for us to be able to communicate with everyone up there, but our comms died as soon as the ship split in half. We had no use for them anymore. Did you get anymore information?”

“Yeah. Jaha was after my ass. They were supposed to track our how our bodies were handling the radiation so that they could decide if they could come down here, so we took them as soon as we figured out how to.” An awkward silence settles over the room. Clarke steps back and the realization that she could’ve killed her people up there dawns on her.

“Oh my god.” Her voice cracks.

“Clarke.” Octavia grabs her shoulder and turns Clarke to face her. “Clarke, look at me.” She tries to reason, but Clarke isn’t listening. She can’t listen. She might have killed her mom.

“Why are you getting so worked up about this? It’s a good thing that they’re not down here.” Bellamy looks disinterested in the conversation. He just wants to go back to camp, to his people.

“Good thing? My mom was up there! All of our families were up there? Are you seriously telling me you have no regard for them?” Clarke’s voice started to get louder.

“They’ll live! They sent us down here so they could have more resources for themselves!” Bellamy raises his voice to match Clarkes. In the midst of the screaming, the door creaks open and Finn walks in with Lincoln by his side. They walk quietly over to Clarke’s side of the room.

“No? They sent us down here to see if the Earth was habitable, asshole! They were running out of resources. The max they would’ve survived up there is three months. Three months. It’s…” Clarke’s starts heaving her breath, it was getting heavier. “It’s been eight. They’re dead!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do! My father was floated trying to get this information out to the public.” Beads of sweat begin to form on Clarke’s forehead. The pit in her stomach was coming back, bigger than ever. She was the cause of her mother’s death.

“Hey!” Finn’s voice echoed off the walls. “Stop it, you two. You’re leaders. You have people to take care of. Stop bickering like children.” Clarke takes a deep breath.

“Fine. I lead my people my way, you lead your people your way. We don’t have to deal with each other if we’re separated.”

“Fine. We’re leaving.” Bellamy turns around and walks to the door, Miller in tow.

“Titus, teik emo au.” Lexa calls out as Bellamy and Miller are about to leave. Titus nods and takes the lead.

**“Titus, take them out.”**

“Lexa, we need to talk.” Clarke watches the door and waits for it to shut before continuing. “I know that Bellamy and I have our own people and all, but his people are also mine. They were my responsibilities, I should’ve sent out search parties, we would have found them-“

“But then you wouldn’t be here with me.” Lexa stares straight into Clarke’s eyes, not a hint of emotion on her face. Clarke could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Yes, well- I mean, I don’t…” She trails off, a smile lingering on her face. “I, um.. I need to tell my people what happened.” Clarke doesn’t take her eyes off Lexa, her eyes occasionally flitting to her lips.

“Yes, go tell them.” Lexa nods, and gives her a soft, rare smile.

“I’ll see you soon.”

—

Clarke and Octavia are at the entrance of the Polis tower. The air is filled with the scent of freshly grilled food, coming from the multiple stalls set up around the city center. Clarke looks around, taking in the scene. It has been almost a month since Skaikru have settled on the outskirts of Polis, but she still wasn’t used to the city atmosphere. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She could never get tired of just watching the city-goers live their lives; it was fascinating. Clarke freezes as her eyes land on Bellamy who was standing with Miller and watching the city, just like her. Octavia notices and looks in the same direction.

“Go. He’s your brother.” Octavia gives Clarke a grin. Clarke smiles and leans against the wall as Octavia runs to her brother.

“Bell.” She calls out to Bellamy, her run slowing down into a walk. He spins on his heel to find Octavia standing right behind him. Without any exchange of words, Bellamy pulls her into a hug.

“Hey. I missed you.” She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck.

“I missed you too, big brother.” A smile forms on her face as a single tear slips out of her closed eyes. They stay in silence for a moment before they both step away from the hug.

“How did you-“

“Get down here? Long story. I’ll tell you when you come back to camp with us.” Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, a big smile on his face.

“Bell, I’m not-“ He notices the bandage on her bicep and his eyebrows furrow. The smile quickly melts away; someone hurt his little sister.

“What happened here? Were you hurt? Who did it?” Octavia places a hand on his arm.

“I’m okay. It’s just a cut from training. I’ll be fine.” She pauses to look back at Clarke. “I’m not going back with you, Bell.”

“Training- You’re not coming with us? What? Why?” Bellamy’s shoulder slumps and he removes his arm from Octavia’s grip.

“These people, this place. It’s my home. I can’t just leave them.” She turns to look at Clarke once more, who is watching their conversation intently. “Clarke! Come here.” Clarke hesitantly begins to walk over. Octavia looks at Bellamy once again. “Look, Bell. I love you, so much. And I am so grateful that you’re alive and healthy, but I have a new family. I’ve, “Octavia’s breath hitches, “I’ve moved on, I didn’t expect you to be alive, let alone that I would see you again. But now, here you are. You will always be my brother and I will always love you,” A tear falls down Bellamy’s cheek, “But we have to lead separate lives.” Clarke reaches the duo with an eyebrow raised.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Bellamy quickly wipes the tear stain with the back of his hand.

“No. Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He speaks with indifference.

“Clarke, I wanted you to actually meet my brother. Up there, in the throne room, it was a bunch of politics. Down here, in the city, there’s none of that.” Octavia smiles and takes a step back from the pair. She walks over to Miller and starts conversation there.

“I don’t trust you.” Clarke turns to the city, away from Bellamy’s glare.

“I don’t trust you either.” His eyes darken as he continues to stare Clarke down. He takes a deep breath in. “Take care of Octavia for me.” He murmurs.

“She’s a warrior. She can take care of herself.” Clarke scoffs. Does he really not realize that she’s a powerful woman? Octavia’s one of the best warriors the coalition has ever seen.

“I know. She just… doesn’t realize when to back down, or stop pushing herself. She doesn’t know her limits.” Bellamy turns to look at the crowd, avoiding eye contact with anyone. A silence settles over the two.

“I will.” His head whips up and Clarke turns to him, giving him a thin-lipped smile. “Take care of her, I mean.” Bellamy nods slowly, his eyes whispering a silent ‘thank you’ and walks to Miller.

“Let’s go.” He hugs Octavia once more. Clarke watches them. The love Bellamy has for her is evident, it was overflowing and there’s no way he could stop it. Octavia is his weakness.

“I love you, Bell. I’ll see you soon.” She speaks into their hug.

“I love you too, O. Take care of yourself.” Bellamy pulls away, hand on his gun once again, and starts walking away, without a backward glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments! I love being able to see feedback :)


End file.
